Whisper's in the Corridors
by 22hillel
Summary: In The Order of the Phoenix, after chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy) and before chapter 38 (The Second War Begins), what happens? One-shot. Hope you enjoy! -22hillel


**Whispers in the Corridors**

Harry Potter was walking out of Professor Dumbledore's office and into the hallway where students were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As Harry, his robes scratched, tattered and covered in blood (his and other), was walking down the hallway, his fellow witches and wizards stopped talking and gazed his direction.

Cho Chang broke from her group of friends and ran toward Harry. "My God, Harry, _what_ _happened?!_ " *Gasp* "That's a lot of blood! Please tell me you're going to the hospital wing."

"Yes, Cho, I'm going to the hospital wing. Thank you for worrying about me. As for what happened, well, I think you'll see it the _Daily Prophet_. I'm starting to get a little light-headed, so I should probably get going," said Harry with a slight smile.

"Oh, of course! Well, see you later then. And take care of yourself, Harry!" said Cho, as Harry started to walk down the corridor.

Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared at the end of the hallway. "My goodness, Potter! They told me that you were in bad shape, but I didn't it would be _that_ bad! I know what happened. You have _deepest_ regrets. I am _soo_ sorry! I'll walk you down to the hospital wing," said the Professor. Harry looked her in the eyes and could see that she meant that deeply.

Minerva could not believe it when she heard Sirius Black was dead. She secretly told him, James and Peter how to become Animagi (just in passing, of course.) She had to deal with all the mischief he and the rest caused. She was there when he graduated from Hogwarts. To find out that this man is dead, gone and never coming back was heartbreaking.

Of course, this heartbreaking feeling was only a fraction of what Harry is feeling. His godfather, the only father-like figure he'd ever known, had been wiped away from the face of the Earth, never to be seen again.

When they got to the hospital, Harry saw that everyone had their own bed. Madam Pomfrey was fixing Ron, who had deep welts on his arms. Ginny was lying on her bed with her broken ankle stretched out. Hermione was starting to stir a bit and Neville had bandages on his nose. Luna was sitting in a chair between the girls looking rather worried.

Harry walked up to Ron, next to Madam Pomfrey. "Will he be alright?" asked Harry. If he wasn't going to be fine, it would be Harrys fault. _Like Sirius's death._ Thought Harry sadly.

"Yes, he'll be fine. Take a while to heal, though no lasting damage," said Madam Pomfrey. "Sit down, Potter, I want to take a look at you." She said, looking away from Ron.

"No. I'm fine. Though Ginny looks like she wants her ankle fixed," said Harry, nodding to Ginny. When she was done, she wanted to look at Harry, but he only sent her off. After everyone was fixed up and looking their best they can be, only then did Harry let her have a look at him.

Harry wanted this time alone, while she was healing everyone else, to grief for his dead godfather. Sirius was so close to Harry. First his mother and father, and now . . . Sirius.

Later, some members of the Order came to visit. When Remus came, Harry was talking to Ron. Remus thought Harry might enjoy a ride on his broom after being banned from it for so long. And after the Ministry incident.

When Harry looked around to see Remus with his Firebolt, he sprang from his seat and ran toward him and grabbed the broom sighing with his eyes closed up at the ceiling. "Thank you soo much. I think I'll take a ride. Would you like to come with?" asked Harry to Remus.

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay here," said Remus.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey will _freak_!" said Hermione. Harry just shrugged.

Remus waited till Harry was gone to talk to Hermione. She's a very logical and empathetic person. She might be able to answer his questions.

He walked up to Hermione's bed to start asking. "You've known Harry for 5 years. You're his best friend. So, how hard has it been for him since Sirius has died?"

"Why do you care for Harry so much since Sirius has died," asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you if you answer my questions first," said Remus.

"Okay. Well, it's been very hard on Harry, but he's trying not to show it, which makes it even more obvious. Harry's always telling us plenty of people have it worse than him when Ron and I try to give him sympathy. We try to be sympathetic about his broken life.

"By broken, I mean both of his parents are dead. When they died, Harry went to his aunt and uncles, who treated him like a house-elf! It was like that for 10 years, until Harry got his Hogwarts letter. He was finally free from the Dursley's, expect for the summer.

"Harry never knew his father, seeing as James died when Harry was young. He's NEVER had a father-figure to look up to. And at the end of third year, _ta-da_ , he finds out he has a godfather, someone who really cares about him. Sirius was the _only_ man is Harry's life. Harry blames himself for Sirius's death because he feels that if he hadn't have gone to the Ministry, then the fight might not have happened, then Sirius might not have died.

"I don't think Harry should blame himself because if _I_ was in Harry's shoes, and _I_ saw _my_ godfather being torture, _I_ would go to the ministry as well! So you tell _me_ , why have you been looking after Harry more than usual?" finished Hermione.

"Well, James and Lily are dead. Sirius is dead. So, I ask you, who's going to look after and be there for Harry? You know, when Harry was born, we all had to go to Order meetings. Except, for one person that stayed with Harry in Godric's Hollow. This has meaning," said Remus, seeing Hermione's confused face. "When the James or Lily handed Harry to the person that would look after him, they would say, 'Your it. Good luck.' When James and Lily died, it's like they handed Harry to Sirius. Now that Sirius is gone, it's like Sirius handed Harry to me." Remus had tears in his eyes, just thinking about Lily and James and Sirius. "After Sirius fell though the veil, I feel like I should look after Harry. As you said, Lily and James and Sirius are dead. As I said earlier, who's going to look after Harry? The Dursley's?"

"All right. I'm sorry, I forgot that Sirius was your best friend. Now that he' s, gone, and so are Lily and James, all that's left is you and Wormtail. Was the only reason you gave Harry his Firebolt back was to get him out so we could have this talk?" said Hermione.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I thought I could get my questions answered by giving Harry his Firebolt. No, because I felt the guy should get a ride. With all the things going on, I thought that might get his mind of things," said Remus.

"Where's Potter?" huffed Madam Pomfrey, walking out of her office.

"Outside," said Hermione, knowing that she was getting Harry in trouble. "He's probably already in the Quiddich field on his Firebolt right now."

"OUTSIDE? ON HIS FIREBOLT?" shouted Madam Pomfrey, then stormed out the hospital to go get Harry.

"Poor Harry. She's _livid_ ," said Ron, who was listening to the entire conversation.

"Don't feel sorry for him, Ron. I _told_ him Madam Pomfrey would freak," said Hermione.

As they continued to argue, Remus couldn't help but smile. They were arguing like an old married couple. _I think I'll just sit here_ , thought Remus.

"Well, I ought to go," said Remus, as Harry, looking rather embarrassed, and Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital. "Well, see you Harry," waved Remus, walking out. He stifled a laugh as he heard Harry being told off by Madam Pomfrey.

*********************later is Chapter 38 in the book*********************

END OF STORY


End file.
